Promesas olvidadas
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Prometías muchas cosas. Cumplías la mayoría, salvo una. La más importante para mí. Cuando recordé en mi cabeza tu voz diciéndome "Prometo no abandonarte jamás", solo supe escuchar tristes mentiras. Aunque fue por tu culpa, te sigo queriendo. NatsuxLucy. Capítulo único.


Los personajes de mi historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Me apetecía hacer una historia triste, ya que hoy me siento melancólica y he empezado a leer Romeo y Julieta. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo hago escribiéndola. Dedicada, como en todos mis Nalus, a mi mejor amiga Carla, y a todos los que habéis disfrutado mis historias y habéis echo reviews. Os quiero :3

* * *

PROMESAS

**"Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz" -Romeo y Julieta**

Promesas. Extraña palabra que todo el mundo dice, pero nadie cumple. Ni siquiera tú la cumpliste. Esa tarde de amargura, me sonreíste con tu cálida sonrisa antes de dar tu último aliento de vida. Esa sonrisa que recordaría cada segundo de mi vida por mucho que pasara el tiempo. Tenías la manía de prometer muchas cosas, y yo no lo entendía. "Prometo sacarte de aquí, prometo no volverlo a hacer, prometo no reírme de ti cuando te enfadas, prometo no volver a aparecer de improvisto por tu ventana…" Y siempre lo cumplías, menos aparecer por mi ventana, porque sabías que en el fondo de mi corazón quería que cada noche, a la luz de la luna, aparecieras de la nada para susurrarme las buenas noches. Pero a partir de ese día dejaste de hacerlo. Me dijiste que no me abandonarías jamás. Mentira. Sólo fue una sucia mentira. Esa tarde en la que no te volviste a levantar más, ni luchar, ni hablar, ni siquiera respirar lo justifica. Fui a ti lo más veloz que pude, y aunque anduviera torpemente mientras las heridas se me abrían otra vez, seguía andando hacia ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa? En ese momento no me importaba ni el lugar, ni las voces que escuchaba diciéndome que me fuera, ni siquiera me importaba tener a un dragón sanguinario detrás de mí. No, no podía abandonarte. Cuando por fin estuve cerca de ti, puse tu rostro en mi regazo, mientras me susurrabas lo estúpida que me veía llorando como una niña pequeña. Cada lágrima que salía por mis ojos terminaba cayendo en la comisura de tus labios, y aún sin comprender nada, me sonreíste, actuando como si no pasara nada, y antes de dar un último respiro, me susurraste un te quiero, para cerrar tus preciosos ojos azabache que me hacían enloquecer cada día.

Al recordar lo acontecido, unas cuantas lágrimas salinas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas, mientras noto como pequeñas gotas de agua empiezan a caer. Te odio. Por eso mismo te odio, por ser un mísero mentiroso. Por tu culpa hoy estoy aquí. Por tu culpa me haces recordar que hace un año incumpliste la promesa. ¿De qué sirve vivir, si todo lo veo gris por tu culpa? Tú ponías color a mi vida. Si no me hubieras querido proteger, hoy no estaría aquí, ni tú ahí abajo.

-Lucy...está empezando a llover. Sería hora de volver, ¿no?-dice una extraña voz masculina.

Pego un respingo. Me incorporo, para ver el rostro de la persona que me está hablando. Estaba tan metida en mi cabeza recordándote, que ni siquiera sé que no estoy sola.

-Solamente un poco más.-le contesto a Gray y Erza.

Cuando por fin tengo las ideas claras, asiento con mis compañeros y les digo que ya es suficiente. Mis amigos toman la delantera, supongo que saben que quiero estar sola. Me incorporo para ir con ellos, esperando un año más para poder volver a recordarte. De improvisto, un suave viento cálido se escabulle por mi nuca, haciendo revolotear mi pelo. Y de repente, percibo tu aroma, el aroma que me volvía loca cuando estabas vivo. Estoy un rato sintiéndola, mientras sonrío tristemente. Las promesas que no se cumplen están para ser perdonadas. Susurro un "Perdonado", y dejo de captar tu aroma. Fuiste tonto hasta el último momento. Ahora solo me hacía falta esperar que el tiempo pasara, para volver a reencontrarme contigo. Susurro por última vez un "Yo también te quiero, Natsu Dragneel", y abandono el lugar.

Fin

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que os a parecido? ¿Demasiado triste? ¿Mal, bien, horrible...? xD

El capítulo final de mi fanfic "Remember my fire" lo terminaré lo antes que pueda, tengo exámenes y trabajos que hacer y últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para darle a la imaginación. (Paciencia u.u)

Sin más que decir,

¡Nos leemos! :3


End file.
